strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Strike Force Heroes 2 has 80+ weapons spread throughout 13 categories, ranged from pistols and assault rifles to rocket launchers and elementals. As in the first installment of the series, a soldier can only wield two weapons at a time, a primary and a secondary. Unlike the first installment, weapons no longer have to be unlocked; they all are unlocked by default. However, instead of them being instantly given to the player, weapons must first be acquired by winning them from Slot Machine or, more commonly, by buying them from the Shop, which offers 5 random weapons at a time for each soldier, and fully refreshes each time you finish a match. While weapons from same category feel slightly different, even two examples of the same weapon may differ in statistics, due to slight stats randomization. One M4A4 could have better accuracy and damage, while another one can have better range and rate of fire. Plus, as you play, your soldiers level up, and higher level weapons become available (which are basically the same weapons with slightly higher damage); this results in a cycle of weapons, where higher levels ones slowly replace low level ones. When you reach the maximum level, the cycle slows down until all your equipment is at top levels, and even at that point it doesn't stop — there's always (well, almost always) a chance you'll find an even stronger weapon at some point, even if the difference wouldn't be as big as you might have hoped for. Weapons can be further enhanced with Attachments, giving more accuracy, more ammo per clip, elemental rounds or something else; however, only one attachment can be attached to a weapon at any time. Each soldier class has a pool of 2-3 main weapon types available, and this has a big effect on classes' roles on the field. The Engineer has Assault Rifles and SMGs; The Mercenary has Machine Guns, Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers; The General has Magnums and Shotguns; The Sniper has Sniper Rifles and SMGs; and The Juggernaut has Shotguns, Elementals and Grenade Launchers. Don't hesitate to try out a new weapon, it may work better than you could ever expect. Down there's a chart of all weapons available and their statistics, sorted by weapon type, as well as descriptions of weapon types. See chart notes if something is unclear. Primary weapons Primaries are your main weapons and usually the main tool of dealing damage. That's pretty much it. Assault Rifles Assault Rifles are available for the Engineer class only. They are "jack-of-all-trades"-typed well-balanced weapons, each different AR being slightly biased towards a statistic. All in all, the weapon type is useful in most situations, provided a suitable AR variant is chosen. Assault Rifles have stable medium-high DPS on any range, however, they're outclassed in certain areas by weapons specialized in those areas, e.g. by Snipers at long range, and Machine Guns at close range. No Assault Rifles have any bonuses by default. Submachine Guns Sub-machine Guns (commonly shortened to SMG) are based on high fire rate and ammo capacity and are similar to Assault Rifles. When compared to ARs, SMGs are weaker and have a higher rate of fire. They are statistically inferior for the most part when compared to assault rifles, but they can still be effective. SMGs are available for the Engineer and Sniper classes. No SMGs have any bonuses by default. Magnums Dual Magnums are fast-firing, powerful pistols that are only usable by the General class, and suited for medium range. Each pistol has a 10-15% critical chance increase, making these very powerful with combination of General's naturally high critical hit chance stat. Magnums are focused on DPS, which is achieved through medium damage per hit and high rate of fire (higher than some Assault Rifles can provide!), and also critical hits. This is balanced by having a small ammo capacity, forcing the player to reload often. Sniper Rifles The trademark weapon of the Sniper class, most Sniper Rifles (called Snipers in-game) rely on dealing damage at long range. Most have good damage and great accuracy, while the rate of fire suffers somewhat with the bolt action weapons. Damage must be dealt quickly, before the enemy can fully launch a counterattack against the Sniper's frail armour. The weapon type excels in long range combat, as it deals extremely high damage over a short period of time. However, most have low magazine capacities and paired with the Sniper's mediocre ammunition reserve, you will probably have to wait for a while scavenging for ammo or switch to your secondary, so make every shot count! Shotguns Shotguns are short-ranged 'scatterguns' that deal high damage at close range. Several are automatic with low damage but high rates of fire, a few are semi-automatic with moderate damage and moderate rates of fire, and quite a few are pump-action and slow, while being powerhouses of damage, with decent range. These guns are mainly for use up close, but are an extremely efficient way of eliminating your enemies fast. These are available for the General and Juggernaut classes only. No Shotguns have any bonuses by default, besides the "I'll be back" caption on Judgement, which does nothing anyway. Machine Guns Machine Guns are exclusive to the Mercenary and probably his main weapon. They rely heavily on their ammo supply and have a good rate of fire, although some are relatively weak and inaccurate. However, this can be an advantage when it comes to close range and while running and jumping, as their low accuracy removes most of the need to aim. In a conclusion, they are good medium-close range weapons, that have lower DPS than Magnums, but much, much higher ammo pool (and sometimes much longer reloads), resulting in more kills per clip. No Machine Guns have any bonuses by default. Rocket Launchers These are only available to the Mercenary. These are mostly single-shot weapons with somewhat limited ammo and very high damage. Due to huge explosion range, these are good for blowing up a group of enemies, while retaining efficiency against single targets. Grenade Launchers Exclusive to the Juggernaut and the Mercenary, Grenade Launchers are very different from each other. Their shared traits are explosiveness and limited range, so these are usually best used in a camper fashion, when you sit in a safe spot (e.g. behind a crate) and shoot anyone who comes near, enjoying their inability to fire back. Elementals These are all automatic "spraying" weapons that are available exclusively to the Juggernaut. They fire a continuous stream of a certain "element" according which gun it is at very low range. Although they can be quite effective, they are somewhat underpowered and have low range. As with most 'spraying' weapons, they can kill enemies relatively quickly at close range, and their elemental and lasting damage effects can come in handy, especially if you are using an Elemental with a damage modifier to combat the poor on-hit damage. An alternative use of these weapons is to hit an enemy once and then hide quickly, and let allies fight a penalized enemy, or finish him off with a secondary weapon. Secondary weapons Secondaries are weapons that can be used by every class. The idea of the Secondary is that you carry the weapon along with your Primary, and use it to back up your Primary, usually when your ammunition runs out. Can sometimes be used for picking people off from further away if you're using a short range weapon. Secondaries aren't as effective as Primaries on the whole, but you can finish an opponent off with them, or possibly take opponents down with only melee, for example the Katana can often kill enemies very efficiently at close range. There are Pistol, Melee and Throwing weapons in this category, with some Pistols being semi/fully automatic. Pistols There are two types of pistols available under this category; Standard semi-automatic pistols and machine-pistols. Semi-auto pistols generally have good damage stats and high range. However, their somewhat low ROF makes them poor at being a direct attacking weapon; they serve more for heckling enemies out of your primary weapon's range, or finishing off wounded enemies. Particular stand-outs from this group are the Desert Eagle and the Kriss Kard. Machine pistols, meanwhile, are generally among the worst weapons in the game. They generally have very poor damage and accuracy stats, with their only noteworthy quality being Rate of Fire. And even then, the low accuracy and range makes it to where using any other weapon is preferable. Generally don't bother with machine pistols. No pistols have any bonuses by default. Melee & Throwing These are sharp knives and battle sticks, all with 2-5 ft range. A positive side is that they tend to have very high DPS, and that swings do not need any ammo. Melees are pretty useful when an enemy is very close and your primary weapon can't do enough damage in time. Special As obvious as it may sound, these are a special category of weapons. This is where all other weapons are placed, including those that can't be acquired into inventory normally, like Hunter Missile (seen at Campaign level 15), killstreak turrets, and a few things that exist for technical purposes, like the instant kill area at the bottom of Convoy map. Out of all Special weapons, only Dooty Launcher and Sheep Cannon can be grabbed into inventory (via Slot Machine) normally, and they and Magic Wand and Ban Hammer can sometimes appear as random weapons in Fiesta mode. Only these 4 weapons and Reflection Beam are listed there, as the others move too far from the standard definition of a hand-held weapon (often not even being one), to a point where their performance cannot be described accurately by just plain stats. Chart notes * Please note that only base stats of weapons are listed; because of randomization, weapon levels, weapon quality and random bonuses (like +30% Accuracy), an existing weapon is likely to be slightly different than a purely theoretical one, but it won't be changed completely and will stay close to the original to a certain degree. ** Due to that, you can use this table for comparison between theory and reality. If a weapon has significantly higher stats than ones listed, it's most likely worth buying. * "Damage per shot" is the only value that changes with weapon level, besides weapon cost. The lowest value is what you should expect at level 1, and the highest value is what you should expect at level 50. * "Accuracy & Recoil Rating" represents a value that is assumed to control both accuracy and recoil. The less this value is, the more accuracy and less recoil this weapon has. 0''' mean perfect accuracy and is mostly seen on melees; accuracy rating of '''3 is about 75-80% accuracy in-game and is seen on most accurate assault rifles and less accurate sniper rifles; 10 mean absolute crap accuracy and actually there's no weapons with this accuracy, the closest one is Jackhammer with 9.5 accuracy rating and about 25-35% accuracy in-game. * "Area of effect" (AoE) is associated with explosives and represents the range of explosion itself. Everyone who was not hit directly, but was within this range at the moment the projectile hit something, will receive %weapon damage% × %indirect hit multiplier% damage. This also applies to Elementals. 110 AoE (rocket launcher standard) is around 2-3 feets, and 60 (grenade launcher standard) is around 1 feet. Elementals (and also any Concussive weapons) won't even damage you if you aim under yourself while standing on a perfectly horizontal floor (180 degrees), though it will work properly in case there's an enemy or a corpse inside you, or in case of any other floors and walls. * It's unclear what exactly "Body break power" indicates. It's possible that it's meant to be the probability that killing an enemy with the weapon will break off parts of their body (If Gore is set to max). * "Body push power" means how far someone's body will get knocked after you kill them. For example a gun with high push power like the Dooty Launcher can push people into the top of the map sometimes. * "Price modifier" indicates how much would a weapon cost relative to other weapons. Higher modifier = higher price. Additional weapon-related notes * On a (re)spawn, you'll always be holding your primary weapon, even if you held a secondary one when you died or when finished previous match. * All soldiers on the field are always spawned (and respawned as well) with full ammo for both weapons. In case you're out of ammo, it might be easier to die than to hunt for ammo packs. * When capturing a flag in CTF mode, you are restricted to your secondary weapon, and cannot switch to primary weapon. * Funnily enough, projectile reflection is not limited to ordinary bullets and works against everything, including elementals' "projectiles" (e.g. Flamethrower's fire) and rockets, reflecting which would be impossible in real life. See also * A gallery of screenshots of in-game weapon stats, for those who want to show-off a bit. References